


Reverse haunting

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ship only if you squint in this so not tagging, character death referenced, character is possibly dead and a ghost or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: This time, Starscream is Bumblebee’s ghost.





	Reverse haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to get back into the swing of writing again with this fic. Hope it’s enjoyable!
> 
> (16/2/2020 edited to improve quality)

He somehow felt more like a ghost these days.

Cybertron had moved on, turning in its endless rotation around its new binary star. 'New' being a matter of perspective now, to many of those that lived upon the planet now it’s starless days were history.

Just as Starscream was.

Galvatron and Rodimus had joined forces against the Quintessions, becoming the new Prime and Lord Protector. Megatron would have hated that, hated all of this--if he’d lived. Starscream refused to believe that Galvatron had any part of his ‘lord’ in spark or processor.

Of course, that too was history now. As were many of the Decepticons and Autobots who’d survived. They’d either deactivated in the second Quintesson war, or from old age. And out of the few who’d survived, only one could see him.

Starscream was alone, except but one mechanism.

“I can tell you’re thinking again” Bumblebee said from his desk, his tired faceplates somehow smiled as brightly as ever.

“Was it worth it?” Starscream looked out the window at the glimmering city, rivers of lights from ground alts flowed in the darkness, fliers shot through the sky like shooting stars, “All those deaths, _this_ ” he gestured to the translucent mass of his body.

“I’m guessing you don’t mean the Quint war” Bumblebee replied as he put down a datapad, infuriatingly perceptive as usual.

“I joined the Decepticons to change cybertron, and now...” Starscreams wings drooped, “Out of that window could be the golden age of vorns ago” 

Bee sighed, and grunted as he used his cane to get up, “I know, that’s why I and Barricade will be working to prevent what happened before, just as Rodimus and Galvatron did in the war” 

Starscream grunted, “Yes, I’m sure the spawn of Jazz is _very_ trustworthy”

“Here I thought you’d complain because Soundwave brought him up” Bumblebee sat down on his chair next to the seeker. Starscream went right through chairs so refused to have a one of his own. Bee of course needed to sit so kept one by the ‘brooding window’.

Not that Starscream brooded, he just liked looking out the window and thinking was all. Including about naive bugs and their untrustworthy protectors, “No, Soundwave is loyal, but Jazz was an assassin and Prowl...”

“—Was a _good_ mech” Bee added firmly.

“—Had several contingency plans to kill Optimus if the war ran on too long” Starscream could hear Bee’s sudden ventilation, “What? You thought because he was _nice_ he wasn’t also a manipulative fragger?”

“I won’t discuss that” Bumblebee looked out the window, his fingers clearly tightening on the cane handle, “I trust Barricade and have known him many years—“

“Ah, yes, I knew this Gladiator for many years and he—“

“—Starscream” Bee said quietly, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong”

His wings twitched in anger, Starscream took a hollow ventilation he didn’t need, “If you deactivate I am alone—forever, because no one else can hear me, and no fragging science has ever managed to bring me back from the dead—”, Starscream’s wings clipped through the window as they rose, “—another dimension or whatever the frag this is, and I _don’t_ want to hear about scientific advances!”

“Barricade believes you exist” Bumblebee was calm, and it was _infuriating_.

“That’s because he’s humouring you, the second you deactivate he’d ignore me—and I’m sick and tired of being alone!” Starscream released he’d started hovering unintentionally and lowered his feet back to the floor level, “The first time I did it to myself, betraying everyone, Megatron deserved it but the others...”

Starscream looked out as three seekers played in the night sky, their flight lights showing their dance—a young trine playing no doubt.

“—Others didn’t, I can’t take that back now” Starscream watched the trine loop and fly out of sight, “But this happened sending the Quints through the black hole—I actually did the right damned thing for once”

Ghosts can’t cry.

“...I still got punished for it”


End file.
